Winterlust
by gopride10
Summary: The L word is floating around the gang as Valentine's Day grows closer. And the band struggles to deal with the stresses and pressures that come with that important L word, love. Read all this and more in the third story in my 4 part series, following "Sweet Summertime" and "Falling Out," called "Winterlust."
1. Chapter 1

woo! third story has begun! this story will definitely be more mature than my others, at least i think it will. so just a warning ahead of time! i've got some good ideas for this one so i hope you like it! review review review please(:

**Chapter 1: **

It had been just about 5 months since we last saw the Naked Brothers Band and boy, had they been a good 5 months. Nat and Rosalina had been going strong, until their horrible trip to UCLA, but nobody knows the true story of that, not even Kristina. But they had been putting that on the back burner and trying to forget it ever happened. Kristina and Luke had been getting closer and closer, barely spending days. But it was quite the opposite for Thomas, David, and Qaasim and the State of Grace girls. They had been spending the 5 months recording their album for it to drop by Valentine's Day. But, Cooper promised to share them more, giving him more time with Patty. Alex and Juanita had been steady as well, taking things slow and steady. It was a Sunday night and the band was all gathered for their family dinner at the studio.

"Cooper, come on, you've hogged our girls long enough!" Thomas yelled from the table. The rest of the gang was seated around him, digging into the pizza Luke and Nat had just picked up.

"Calm down, we'll be right out babe!" Kylie called back from inside Cooper's office, where the girls were preparing to debut the album cover to the band with Cooper.

"Hey you," Luke smiled, kissing Kristina on the forehead.

"Well hey back to you," Kristina grinned, pulling him into a kiss on the lips.

"Ewh stop the PDA at the dinner table, I'm going to puke." Juanita laughed.

"Oh come on, we can do it too." Alex smirked, attacking her cheek with kisses, making her giggle.

"Alex! Stop it." Juanita laughed, pushing him away.

"Attention Naked Brothers Band, it's time to reveal the album cover for State of Grace's first self-titled album." Cooper announced as he emerged from his office with a giant poster, the State of Grace girls followed behind him.

"Woooo!" The band all cheered, clapping their hands and pounding on the table. Cooper turned the poster around, revealing a poster of the girls, posing in front of a sunset on the beach in LA.

"Coop, it looks great!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You girls look so pretty!" Rosalina told them.

"Damn right they do." Qaasim smirked, looking over at David and Thomas, who nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad you all like it and I hope you like the album as much as we do!" Cooper said with a smile.

"Yeah we better, considering how much time we gave up with our girls so you guys could make it perfect." David laughed.

"Actually, I'm gonna have to steal them for one more thing before the release party…" Cooper mentioned.

"COOPER!" The three boys groaned.

"The Valentine Dream Date contest," Cooper said. "I know I told you guys I would see what I could do about it but they've got to do it, the album drops the day after Valentine's Day."

"So we just don't get to see our girlfriends on Valentine's Day?" Thomas asked.

"And you get to watch them score hot dates on live TV." Luke mentioned, earning him dirty looks from the boys.

"Babe, hush, or you won't be scoring at all." Kristina whispered harshly into his ear, immediately shutting him up.

"It's just during the day, it'll air Valentine's night so you guys can have your Valentine dates as planned," Cooper explained.

"Fine," the three boys sighed. Their excited girlfriends attacked their boys with hugs and everyone sat down for dinner.

Later that night…

"So, what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Nat asked as he was walking Rosalina home after dinner.

"I don't care, whatever you want." Rosalina said quietly.

"Hey, you okay?" Nat asked as they stopped walking in front of Rosalina's house.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rosalina asked defensively.

"You just seem off, that's all." Nat told her. "Is this about what happened at UCLA? Do you wanna talk about it yet?"

"Nat! For the millionth time, we can talk about it when I'm ready, okay?" Rosalina snapped at him.

"Rosalina, it's been almost 3 months, when are you going to be ready?" Nat asked.

"Real mature Nat." Rosalina rolled her eyes, turning to go inside but Nat grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to come off like that, I didn't." Nat explained. "It's just… you know I love you and I just want you to talk to me about it, about anything. I hate the way we left what happened, it's almost like it never happened…"

"Exactly, that's the point." Rosalina said. "It was a mistake that never happened. It's late; I got to go inside Nat."

"Wait, one thing." Nat said, pulling her into a long kiss. "I love you Rosalina, I'm sorry."

"I know Nat," Rosalina smiled slightly. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kristina was sitting in her 4th period History class, mindlessly doodling in her notebook and trying to take notes. But her pen kept drawing hearts with her and Luke's initials in the middle. She felt her phone vibrate in her backpack next to her leg. She pulled it out and opened her new text.

Luke: I need to see you right now baby, I want a kiss

Kristina smiled at her phone and quickly typed a reply.

Kristina: I'll see you at lunch after this class haha

Luke: soooooo? I want you now

Kristina: im in class babe, I'm not in school store like you

Luke: come on, I need you babe. Sooo bad. Meet me in the school store storage closet.

Kristina shook her head as she read Luke's last text with a smile. Since he was the manager of the school's store, he was the only person who had keys to the storage closet. She ducked out of her seat and grabbed the bathroom pass from right next to the door. She walked towards the school store down the hall, trying to figure out where the storage closet was. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the closet.

"Jeez Lucas!" Kristina exclaimed, hitting his chest. He quickly put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"We have to be quiet." Luke whispered. "Good thing there's no need for talking."

"Oh really now?" Kristina smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a long kiss. Luke sat down on a countertop, pulling Kristina down into his lap.

"Damn you are so sexy," Luke told her as he kissed down her neck. Her hands were crawling up his shirt over his muscular chest.

"I love you Lucas Davis," Kristina whispered in his ear, then starting to kiss down his chest. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Babe we're at school, we can't do this."

"It's okay Kris, the door's locked. Just a couple more minutes, please." Luke breathed as they stopped making out for a minute. Luke started to play with the bottom of Kristina's shirt. "I want you Kristina Reyes."

"A couple more minutes." Kristina sighed, pulling Luke into kiss as he pulled off her shirt. "God, you're lucky you're irresistible."

10 minutes later at lunch…

"Kris, your face is bright red." Rosalina pointed out as Kristina arrived at the band's lunch table. "What'd you do, run across campus to be the first one at the table?"

"Haha no," Kristina laughed. She started to fix her post make out hair using her iPhone camera.

"Oh my god, you and Luke were totally getting it on, weren't you?" Rosalina exclaimed. Luckily, they were the only two at the table so far so none of the guys heard. "You totally have that messy hair look you always get after a night with Luke. Damn, I didn't know my best friend was such a hoe."

"Oh shut up, don't act like you and Nat aren't making out 24/7 too." Kristina said.

"Yeah well not exactly." Rosalina muttered.

"What'd you say?" Kristina asked confused.

"Nothing…oh look, here comes Luke. You want me to clear the table so you two can make out right here?" Rosalina laughed.

"Oh sure, if you don't mind." Kristina smirked, making them both laugh.

Later that day…

"Hey Coop, you wanted to see me?" Alex said, emerging into Cooper's office where he and Patty were sitting behind his desk. "Hey Patty."

"Hey Alex, I've got some good news for you!" Patty told him. "The company that's helping me with the Valentine Dream Date special loves Thump Thump Thump!"

"Well obviously, it's a great song." Alex smiled.

"Well they love it so much that they want to make it the theme song for the special and they want to produce the music video for it with you as the star." Patty explained. "You on board for this?"

"That's awesome! I'm so down," Alex smiled. "Can Juanita be in it to? I mean, it might have to talk her into it but I'm sure she'd do it, just give me…"

"Actually, they already have someone in mind for the female lead Alex." Cooper interrupted. "You know the girl from the new show on Nick, Leslie McCarter."

"Cooper! That girl is a bitch. We've never seen eye to eye on anything, we always fight at anything related to the network." Alex exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But the company feels like with her new show coming out, it'll generate major buzz." Cooper explained. "Listen bud, I'll try and pull for Juanita of course but Patty needs this to go smoothly so no promises, alright?"

"Fine," Alex groaned. "You said that to the boys too, you know? Couldn't get the girls out of it though."

"Hey Alex," Cooper said. "Shut up!"

"Just saying bro!"


	3. Chapter 3

****this is a long overdue chapter! i'm sorry i have taken so long but i was swamped with school and i'm all done now so i will be updating more and more! i hope you guys like it(:

**Chapter 3**

"Kristina!" Rosalina screamed the next day as she entered his best friend's house. "I swear to God if you and Luke are naked, I'm gonna… oh good, he's not here."

"Jeez R, chill out." Kristina laughed as Rosalina plopped down next to her on her bed. "What's up girlie?"

"The letters are here." Rosalina said nervously, pulling the envelopes from all the colleges she applied to out of her purse.

"Ahh oh my god!" Kristina squealed. "Well open them; I want to see where I'll be spending all my weekends next year. Oh wait; you should do this with Nat, not me."

"No no no, it's fine." Rosalina assured her. "I want to be with my number one girl."

"Whatever you say, well let's see what college is lucky enough to have the famous Rosalina Tai on campus next year." Kristina smiled. Rosalina started to open the envelope from NYU.

"I got in!" Rosalina exclaimed. Kristina wrapped her arms around her best friend and they both squealed.

"Ahh yay!" Kristina yelled. "Open the next one!"

"I got into Syracuse too!" Rosalina smiled as Kristina hugged her again.

"Oh my gosh, this is fun!" Kristina squealed. "Open the UCLA one."

"Kris…I got a full ride." Rosalina gasped. "Everything is paid for."

"Awh Rosalina, I'm so proud of you!" Kristina hugged Rosalina and the two started to jump up and down, knocking over Kristina's purse in the process.

"Oh crap, sorry Kris, I got this." Rosalina knelt down to pick up the things that spilt and was surprised when she found a condom. "Uhh Kris? I was kidding when I said that thing about you and Luke being naked… I didn't think you were…"

"We're not!" Kristina exclaimed quickly.

"Well after how hot and heavy you and Luke have been lately, I just assumed you already had." Rosalina smiled, nudging her best friend.

"Hey we made that promise at the end of the summer to tell each other as soon as it happened." Kristina told her. "And I intend to keep that promise. Things with Luke have just been really…really good lately and I think I'm ready R."

"Just don't let him pressure you. Make this decision because you want to." Rosalina said, pointing at Kristina. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"I know," Kristina smiled. "Now let's go tell the gang how amazing you are!"

Later that day…

"Hey Juanita," Alex called as he rolled into the skate park, where Juanita was already skating. "I've got some good news!"

"What's up?" Juanita said as Alex kissed her cheek.

"So remember that Valentine's Dream Date contest the State of Grace girls are doing this weekend?" Alex asked. "Well, Patty wants to use Thump Thump Thump as the theme for it and they even want to produce the music video for it!"

"Al, that's awesome!" Juanita exclaimed. "Did you get a script yet?"

"Not yet, Cooper said he'll have it for me tonight." Alex said.

"So, who's playing the girl lead?" Juanita asked curiously.

"Uhm…well the company wants Leslie McCarter." Alex told her. "But I only had my eyes on one girl."

"Well I hope that one girl isn't that devil, Leslie McCarter…" Juanita said slowly.

"Never!" Alex exclaimed. "I talked to Cooper about seeing if you could be in the video instead of her. That sound good to you?"

"That sounds…amazing! Of course dude!" Juanita smiled.

"Wait, really?" Alex grinned back. "I wasn't expecting you to say yes, I know you want to take it slow."

"I think I'm ready." Juanita said. "Let Cooper know I'm in."

"Awesome! Now that he'll know you're more than willing to do it, I'm sure he and Patty can get you in." Alex said, putting his arm around her. "This will be the best Valentine's Day ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good rehearsal guys," Cooper called from his desk. "We're filming the music video tomorrow so grab the scripts from my office on your way out. See you guys tomorrow; send the girls in on your way out."

"Wait, hold up!" Kristina shouted as the boys started to rush off the stage. "Rosalina has something she wants to announce!"

"Kris…no…no I don't!" Rosalina said.

"Yes, you do!" Kristina urged. "Tell them about the letters you got today."

"Did you get your acceptance letters?" Qaasim asked excitedly. Rosalina slightly smiled and nodded.

"So, did you get in?!" Thomas asked.

"She got into all of them!" Kristina blurted out in excitement. "Sorry R, I'm just so excited!"

"No way!" The boys all cheered and formed a huge group hug around Rosalina. "Congratulations!"

"So, what school is the lucky one?" David asked her.

"She didn't even tell you guys the best part!" Kristina exclaimed. "She got a full ride to UCLA!"

"Rosalina, that's awesome!" Cooper grinned. "So, it looks like the decision is already made, huh?"

"Well, not completely but UCLA is at the top of the list right now." Rosalina smiled, glancing over at Nat, who didn't look so thrilled. "I've got to get going though, celebration with my dad and his new girlfriend tonight."

"Congrats!" The boys all shouted as she walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later?" Rosalina asked Nat quietly as he met her by the door.

"Oh…uh yeah." Nat murmured quietly. He pecked her forehead and ran away faster than he should have.

"State of Grace, time to rehearse!" Cooper called as the rest of the Naked Brothers Band cleared off the stage.

"Hey ladies," Thomas smiled, greeting Kylie with a kiss as the other two boys did the same to their girls.

"Have a good rehearsal," David told them.

"See you three later for some much needed Supertastic 6 time." Qaasim winked as the three boys headed back to their dressing rooms to grab their stuff.

Later that night…

Rosalina was sitting in her room, procrastinating on homework and researching UCLA for the millionth time. Her dad had cancelled on her for dinner, leaving her all alone. She was hoping Nat would try and talk to her but he hadn't reached out since rehearsal. She finally caved and picked up her phone to text him.

Rosalina: hey can you come over for a lil bit? I miss you and want to talk xoxo R

After several very long minutes, her phone chimed with a response from her distant boyfriend.

Nat: I can come over for a few, be there soon. N

Rosalina half smiled and jumped up to freshen herself up before Nat arrived. A few minutes later, she heard the door unlock from downstairs, which was Nat letting himself in with the key she gave him.

"Hey," Nat said, walking into her bedroom and quickly kissing her. He then took a seat at her desk chair, glancing at the UCLA site open on her laptop. "So, UCLA, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's paid for." Rosalina smiled. "You don't sound too happy for me."

"No, I am babe." Nat said, forcing a smile. "It's just hard to think about you going there, especially after what happened when we visited."

"Nat, stop. I don't want to talk about that right now." Rosalina told him.

"Well I'm tired of waiting around for you to be ready. Our relationship has been like walking on nails for the past couple of months and I just want things to go back to normal."

"Nat, what happened that night was a really big deal to me. And it's been really hard to deal with." Rosalina told him, as she started to tear up. "Kristina doesn't even know."

"You know, it's not that big a deal." Nat muttered.

"Well it is to me Nat!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Obviously not if you haven't told your best friend about what happened!" Nat exclaimed back.

"Do you ever think I never told Kris because it hurt too much?" Rosalina cried. "No, you didn't. You never thought about how I felt after what happened, only how you felt."

"That's not true!" Nat yelled but Rosalina was already storming down the stairs. "Where are you going? You can't storm out of your own house!"

"I just did!" Rosalina shouted back, slamming the front door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Luke, will you please turn off the ESPN?" Kristina whined from the couch in Luke's basement. "You know I love hockey and all but I was hoping we'd get a little alone time tonight."

"Damn does my baby need some Lukey lovin tonight?" Luke smirked, turning the TV off and tackling Kristina in a hug.

"I hate when you say that." Kristina rolled her eyes. "But, yes, I do."

"Well your wish is my command princess." Luke grinned, kissing Kristina. The kiss turned into a heated make out session, resulting in both of them losing pieces of clothing by the minute.

"Wait, Luke…" Kristina said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What's wrong babe? Is it something I did?" Luke worriedly asked.

"Not at all, I just wanted you to know that I'm ready." Kristina smiled. "And that I love you Luke Davis."

"Really?" Luke grinned. "I love you too baby. So, if you're ready, then let's not stop what we're doing."

"Sounds great to me," Kristina leaned her forehead against Luke's and the two started to make out again. Only minutes later, Kristina's phone chimed from the coffee table next to them, causing Kristina to reach for her phone.

"Babe, just leave it." Luke mumbled in-between kisses but Kristina ignored him and opened her new text.

Rosalina: just got into a fight with nat, coming over asap. Need to talk to you.

"Luke, I've got to go. Rosalina needs me." Kristina said as Luke kissed down her neck. "Babe, I've got to stop. I promise we can pick this up, all of it, as soon as possible."

"How about Valentine's night?" Luke suggested. "My parents will be out of town for the night so I've got the house to myself."

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend Valentine's Day." Kristina smiled, pecking her boyfriend's lips one last time before putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Me either," Luke smirked as Kristina ran towards the stairs. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Kristina called as she rushed out the door. She ran the few blocks to her house and found a crying Rosalina sitting on the porch.

"Kris…" Rosalina sobbed as Kristina pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I'm here R, what's wrong?" Kristina said soothingly.

"I have to tell you something, something that happened when Nat and I went to UCLA over Thanksgiving." Rosalina cried.

"What are you talking about?" Kristina asked. "You told me the trip went great."

"Something happened with me and Nat, and things haven't been the same." Rosalina said. "It all started when we went to this party my tour guide invited me to at her boyfriend's fraternity."

_"Nat, we really don't have to go to this party." Rosalina told him as they were walking across campus to the frat house. "I'm totally fine with dinner and a movie night at the hotel."_

_"Come on Rosie, I want you to experience the true UCLA experience." Nat urged her. "And that includes frat parties with lots of drunken people and dancing."_

_"Ugh fine Nat," Rosalina groaned. "Only because you're by my side."_

_"Now that's what I like to hear," Nat smiled as the two entered the house hand in hand. The house was dark, with strobe lights lighting up the room. Rap music was blasting from huge speakers and college students were dancing all over the place. _

_"Well this is nothing like the parties I'm used to," Rosalina muttered. "Nat, are you sure…?"_

_"Yes, I am! Look there's your tour guide," Nat pointed out. "I'm going to go see if she knows where the drinks are."_

_"Okay, I'll be right here," Rosalina faked a smile as Nat wandered off._

_"Hey cutie, why aren't you dancing? Come here." A guy said, pulling Rosalina close to him by her waist and starting to grind up behind her._

_"No, stop, I have a boyfriend." Rosalina tried to pull out of his grip but was unsuccessful._

_"Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean I can't score." The boy smirked. Rosalina continued to squirm out of his grip._

_"Hey, back off my girlfriend!" Nat yelled as he approached them with two cups in his hand._

_"Whoa she never said she had a boyfriend." The boy said._

_"Yes I did, you jerk." Rosalina said, finally pulling from his grip and grabbing onto Nat. "Let's just get out of here Nat."_

_Back at the hotel…_

_"God, I can't believe the jerk had his hands on you like that." Nat said for the fifth time as they entered their hotel room._

_"Nat, it's not that big a deal. I'm sure that's not the first time it's going to happen." Rosalina told him, flopping down on the bed. "I'm just glad you were here to protect me."_

_"Anything for you," Nat smiled. "I just wish I would be here all the time next year, I hate not being able to protect you."_

_"Yeah I know, I'll miss you a lot if this is where I decide to go," Rosalina told him, cuddling up next to him. "Who knows how often we'll get to see each other."_

_"You know what I'll miss? This." Nat smiled, kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled him down on top of her. One simple kiss turned into several kisses which lead to a make out session. Nat broke the kiss for a second to remove his shirt, revealing the six pack he had been working hard on since he got taller._

_"God, you get hotter every day Nat Wolff." Rosalina whispered as she ran her hands over Nat's chest. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Nat said, reaching to unzip the dress Rosalina was wearing. "I love you so much that I'm ready, I want my first time to be with you, right now."_

_"Nat, I…I don't know…" Rosalina said, pushing Nat away slightly._

_"But I do know, I want you to know how much I love you and how much I want you to be with me every day in New York. Not here, with these college guys crawling all over you." Nat told her, pushing her back down on the bed. "Come on baby, I love you."_

_"No, Nat, I'm not ready…" Rosalina told him. "I can't…you should go. I need some alone time."_

_"Rosalina…wait…" Nat said as Rosalina moved over to the other bed in their hotel room._

_"This never happened." Rosalina stated, turning the lamp off, leaving them sitting in darkness_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Coop, I got your text. Why'd you want me to come in so late?" Alex asked as he walked into Cooper's office, where Cooper and Patty were sitting.

"We've got the finalized script you'll need." Patty said, handing him a packet of paper.

"Thump Thump Thump: The Music Video by the Naked Brothers Band. Starring Alex Wolff and Leslie McCarter." Alex read from the front page. "Cooper, I thought you were getting Juanita in!?"

"I tried bud but the company really wants to promote Leslie and her show." Cooper told him. "I know you wanted your girl in the video but at least there's going to be a video, right?"

"Yeah I guess," Alex sighed. "I guess I should get home and go over the script. See you guys tomorrow for the shoot."

"See you then, sorry again Alex." Patty smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Did you guys hear who the bachelors are for the show on Saturday?" Kylie asked the boys as the six of them were sitting in a booth at the local diner.

"Oh my god, you guys will never guess who's doing it?" Emily exclaimed.

"Okay no guesses?" Ellie asked. "It's the brothers from the new Nick show, ya know? The one with Leslie McCarter."

"You mean those tools are competing to win dates with you guys?" Thomas asked with jealousy.

"They're probably the biggest douchebags I've ever met." David said. "We got stuck behind them at the Kid's Choice Awards last year and they refused to sign this little girl's shirt."

"I can't believe they get to spend all of Valentine's Day with you guys." Qaasim muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we still have Valentine's night!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah we can hang out all night." Ellie smiled.

"Who knows, we might even have a little surprise up our sleeves." Kylie smirked.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my god, R, why didn't you tell me?" Kristina said, comforting her best friend, who was in tears after telling the story.

"I just felt so stupid, should I have just gone through with it?" Rosalina cried.

"Well not if you weren't ready." Kristina soothed. "Do you remember why you said no?"

"I don't know, I guess I just felt like he was pushing it so much because he wanted to convince me to stay here for college." Rosalina explained. "It's not that I don't love him, I'm just so scared about the future. And now with this fight, he's going to hate me forever if I choose to go to UCLA."

"Did you tell him that you felt that way?" Kristina asked.

"Well not in those exact words…" Rosalina muttered. "Great, I totally messed things up again!"

"No you didn't, just give it a couple days. Nat will come around; it is Valentine's Day after all." Kristina smiled at her, wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "I love you girlie."

"I love you too, thanks for being here with me." Rosalina forced a smile. "Sorry to interrupt your time with your boy."

"Oh it's no problem…wait, how'd you even know I was with Luke?" Kristina asked.

"Oh please, you have the worst post make out hair I've ever seen." Rosalina laughed.

"Damn it, I knew I should have checked a mirror before I left."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure you want to come to filming today?" Alex asked Juanita the next day after school. The two were skateboarding to the studio, where the video was being filmed.

"Why wouldn't I? Just because I'm not in it doesn't mean I don't want to support you in it." Juanita smiled, punching his shoulder. "Besides, I've got to size up my competition."

"Competition?" Alex laughed. "You have none; you're the only one for me."

"Oh shut up, enough with the mushy stuff!" Juanita smiled. "Save that for this sappy video you're about to film."

Meanwhile…

"So, what's the surprise you've got in store for this weekend?" Thomas asked Kylie as the group was hanging in the lounge as the crew was working busily around them, setting up the set for the music video.

"I'm not spilling Tommy." Kylie grinned.

"Just tell us already, it's enough that we have to watch you with those tools all day for Valentines!" David complained but was interrupted by Ellie kissing him on the lips.

"Hey! No distracting our players!" Qaasim yelled as Emily playfully tackled him in a kiss.

"No fair, you Grace sisters are just too irresistible." Thomas pouted as Kylie cuddled up next to him, kissing his cheek.

Meanwhile…

"Kris, do you think…okay, really now guys?" Rosalina exclaimed as she swung open the door to hers and Kristina's dressing room, finding Luke and Kristina making out on the couch. "Are you guys ever like, not doing that?"

"Sorry!" Kristina giggled as her face turned red. Luke laughed as he pulled his shirt back on.

"She's just so damn hot," Luke grinned, kissing Kristina's cheek.

"God, you guys are gross." Rosalina rolled her eyes as she sat down on the chair opposite them.

"Someone's obviously not getting it in," Luke muttered, receiving a smack on his chest from Kristina.

"Did we not just talk about this?" Kristina whispered harshly to him.

"Oh right, shoot, sorry Rosie." Luke said.

"What's up girl?" Kristina asked.

"You think Coop will let me out of this video?" Rosalina asked. "I'm just really not feeling this whole love thing right now, especially with Nat around the whole time."

"I don't know, he was pretty strict on it. He wants this to be perfect for Patty so she can have a stress-free Valentine's Day." Kristina told her. "I'm sorry."

"But maybe I can run some interference," Luke suggested. "You know, keep him away from you and give you guys a little space."

"That would be really great, Luke." Rosalina slightly smiled. "I guess that makes up for walking in on you too."

Later that afternoon…

"Alright Coop, let's get this over with." Alex sighed as he walked onto set. The crew had turned the stage into a high school auditorium set.

"Can you at least sound a little excited?" Cooper laughed, patting Alex's back as Patty approached them with Leslie.

"Alex, this is Leslie. Leslie, this is Alex." Patty introduced them to each other.

"Oh I know her already." Alex scoffed, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Cooper.

"Alright…well we're going to shoot the performance shots first with the band so they don't have to wait around." Patty explained. "But the crew is still prepping the stage so why don't you two take the time to get to know each other."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Cooper smiled, patting Alex's back as he and Patty walked towards the stage.

"So…" Alex muttered, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Alright, it's obvious we're not the biggest fans of each other but we might as well make the best of this, okay?" Leslie said. "Now, craft services is setting up over there and I heard they have the best milkshakes ever. You down?"

"Well I do love milkshakes." Alex smirked, making Leslie laugh as they two headed to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I look ridiculous." Alex groaned as he emerged from his dressing room bathroom. He and Leslie were changing into their wardrobe before starting shooting.

"Oh stop your complaining, it can't be that bad…oh my god." Leslie said as she turned around and saw Alex's outfit. He was wearing a short sleeved plaid shirt tucked into khaki shorts with suspenders holding them up. He had high socks on and flip flops. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing glasses with tape holding them together.

"Don't laugh at me!" Alex said, trying to contain his laughter. He and Leslie had spent the afternoon together and had been getting along. "What is this supposed to prove anyway?"

"That the popular pretty girl can fall in love with the geek." Leslie smiled, snapping his suspender. "You're really pulling the look off though."

"Haha, very funny." Alex grinned. "At least you look good."

"Yeah, it's not too shabby I suppose." Leslie smirked, admiring her yellow sundress, cowboy boots, and curly brown hair. "We should probably get out there, get this all over with."

"I better get into character," Alex smiled as he hiked up his shorts and started to walk out the door.

"Let's go Mr. Wolff!" Leslie exclaimed, jumping up on Alex's back as he headed out on set.

"Alex!" Juanita yelled as Leslie and Alex made their way on set. Juanita was sitting in the first row of the fake audience. When Alex saw his girlfriend, Leslie immediately jumped off his back and backed away innocently.

"Oh…hey babe," Alex smiled, greeting Juanita with a kiss on the cheek. "I forgot you were stopping by."

"Yeah, clearly." Juanita muttered.

"Alex, we're about ready to start." Leslie called from the stage.

"I better get up there, thanks for coming." Alex grinned, hopping back on stage and playfully pushing Leslie. Nat and the boys got on stage, joining Kristina, Rosalina, and Luke, who were sitting waiting to shoot. Nat glanced over at Rosalina and started to walk her way.

"Hey Nat buddy," Luke jumped up from where he was sitting with the girls and putting his arm around Nat's shoulders, turning him the other way. "Let's hear that new song of yours."

"Huh? What are you talking about dude?" Nat asked confused, as Luke led him towards the piano. Luke leaned over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up to Rosalina.

"I've gotta say Kris, your boy is a keeper." Rosalina smiled, leaning up against her best friend. "I love him sometimes."

"I love him all the time." Kristina grinned. "Remember when we said we'd tell each other when we were about to…well you know."

"Kris, are you and Luke…did you guys do it?" Rosalina whispered. "Oh my god, did I interrupt last night?"

"No you didn't…okay well kind of." Kristina blushed. "We're spending the night together for Valentine's Day and Luke said he's going to make it perfect. I just wanted to tell you, in case it happens."

"As long as you're happy and ready, I'm happy for you boo." Rosalina smiled. "Just be careful, alright."

"You too, be careful you don't let your heart break, okay?" Kristina told her as she noticed Rosalina looking over at Nat. "You can't avoid him forever, you love him way too much for that."

"I know," Rosalina said. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Alright guys, let's get ready to start shooting, get off stage Luke." Cooper laughed as Luke was playing around with Kristina's bass. Luke smiled before pecking his girlfriend's cheek and jumping off to join Patty and Cooper backstage.

Later that day…

After the band had shot all of their scenes, they were free to leave. But Alex and Leslie still had a long night ahead of them. As they were waiting for the crew to set up the classroom scene for their next scenes, Patty encouraged Alex and Leslie to grab some food down the street at the diner.

"I don't think it's healthy to drink two milkshakes in one day." Leslie laughed as Alex sucked down a chocolate milkshake across the table from her.

"Hey, I had a lemon lime soda addiction as a child, my body can take it." Alex smiled. "You ready for the scenes? I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Friday night!" Leslie winked. "At least I don't have a big Valentine's date tomorrow to get ready for."

"Now I find that shocking!" Alex said. "How does a pretty, funny, talented girl like you not have a boyfriend?"

"Just hasn't happened for me yet." Leslie forced a smile. "What about you big guy? I'm sure a rock star like you has girls all over him."

"Well that is true, but there's only one girl for me." Alex grinned. "Juanita…who I totally ditched after we finished shooting. Crap! I better call her and apologize."

"Haha go make things right," Leslie said. Alex gave her a quick hug and headed back to the bathrooms to make a call.

Just outside, "Blueberry Cotton," started to ring from Juanita hoodie pocket as she stood behind a tree outside the diner. She hadn't been spying on Alex and Leslie, okay, maybe a little. She was just concerned that her boyfriend was getting a little too close to his costar. After seeing Alex hug Leslie, Juanita started to walk away upset. She reluctantly pulled her phone out of her pocket and pushed the answer button.

"Hello?" Juanita said quietly.

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot you were still at the studio when I left. Patty was just pushing me and Leslie to get out of the way." Alex apologized.

"It's fine Al, listen, I'm headed to the park for a bit. Talk to you tomorrow." Juanita hung up quickly and instead of heading to the park, she headed in a different direction back towards the studio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alright guys, I know it's late but we've got to get through these scenes. Alex, just stay in character as you have been all night. Leslie, you as well." Patty instructed from behind the camera as Cooper cued up the music. "Alright Cooper, we're ready."

"It's not working hon," Cooper said, pounding on the keys off his laptop but the sound wasn't coming out. He glanced at the ground and saw that the cord was snapped in half.

"What the…" Patty exclaimed, picking up the severed cord when all of the lights in the studio shut off. "What's going on?!"

"Calm down, I'll go check out the fuse box. I'm sure we just blew a fuse with all this equipment." Cooper assured his girlfriend before rushing off to the basement, using his iPhone as a flashlight.

"Well, this sure is romantic." Leslie said as her and Alex were sitting in school desks next to each other. The crew was starting to light emergency candles around the set to provide some light. "Bet you wish your girl was here."

"Hey you're not such bad company; I take back any bad stuff I said about you before today." Alex told her.

"Yeah I guess I take it all back too." Leslie smirked.

"Cooper, why isn't the power back on? What's wrong?" Patty asked with panic as Cooper emerged from the basement.

"I have no idea. I called the power company but they can't get out here until the morning." Cooper told her. "I guess we'll have to make do with what we've got for tomorrow."

"Ugh everything is ruined!" Patty sighed as Cooper put his arm around her to comfort her. "What am I going to do?"

"Come over and we'll work to put something together. As long as the power is back on in time for the show tomorrow, nothing is ruined for good." Cooper assured her as Leslie and Alex approached them.

"What's going on Coop?" Alex asked.

"The shoot's off, I'm sorry bro. We're going to do what we can with the footage we've got." Cooper explained. "You guys are free to go, just make sure you're here in the morning for the show. I'm sorry again Al, I know how excited you were for this video."

"No it's fine Coop, I hope you and Patty figure it all out." Alex said. "See you in the morning."

"Well, guess we'll never get to have that on screen kiss." Leslie winked.

"That's probably a good thing." Alex smiled but Leslie looked at him confused. "I meant for my relationship, I don't think Juanita was too happy about at."

"I guess I can understand that." Leslie said. "Is she going to be at the show tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm hoping so." Alex said. "I have a little bit of a Valentine's surprise for her during the show."

"Oh do tell!" Leslie said with excitement. "I love surprises!"

"No can do sweetie, not even the band knows what I have up my sleeve." Alex smirked. "I can't wait for you to meet her tomorrow though."

"I can't wait either," Leslie slightly smiled. "I should probably get back to my hotel, see you in the morning."

"Bright and early!" Alex gave her a quick, friendly hug and the two went their separate ways on the New York street. After a few minutes of walking, Alex entered his apartment to find Nat, Thomas, Qaasim, David, the State of Grace girls, and Luke all in the living room. The girls were busy writing on a huge banner, Luke was toying around with cameras, and Nat and the boys were running through one of Nat's songs.

"Hey bro!" Nat exclaimed as he saw his brother come in the door.

"Uhh what's going on dude?" Alex asked his brother. "You know it's like 11 o'clock at night, right?"

"Only an hour away from Valentine's day!" Nat smiled.

"I thought you were fighting with Rosalina?" Alex asked confused. "About something you won't tell me."

"Not a fight, a minor argument." Nat corrected his brother. "An argument that is about to end at 12:01 when we all show up in front of her house."

"You never cease to surprise me, big brother." Alex smiled. "Now what can I do to help?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Kris, can we seriously just go to sleep?" Rosalina complained as Kristina put another DVD in Rosalina's TV. "Cooper has us getting to the studio tomorrow at a ridiculous hour for the show."

"Awh come on R, we never have girls nights anymore." Kristina told her as Kristina cracked open the window and crawled back in bed next to Rosalina.

"Okay really, with the window?" Rosalina whined. "You do realize its February right?"

"Yes I do; in fact, I do realize that one of the greatest holidays is only minutes away!" Kristina said with excitement.

"It's only a great holiday when you're not fighting with your boyfriend." Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you and Nat will be fine in no time, okay?" Kristina said encouragingly to her best friend. "Now just try not to think about it, alright?"

"Hard to do that when you're making me watch Dear John, you dork." Rosalina said sarcastically, causing Kristina to stick her tongue out at her. A familiar song started playing and Rosalina sat up in bed, looking around the room to see where it was coming from. She glanced at her best friend, who smiled and pointed towards the window. Rosalina jumped up and ran to the barely cracked open window to find all of her friends. Luke waved from behind a camera, capturing her reaction and turning it back on Nat. The State of Grace girls were holding a banner that said, "Happy Valentine's Day!" And of course, her favorite boys were all behind their instruments, with Nat standing in front of them all with his guitar.

_If you make me stay outside_

_For a glance that lasts the night,_

_If you put me in distress,_

_I won't love you any less._

_I won't love you any less._

"What are you waiting for? Go down there and see your man!" Kristina smiled as she saw tears well up in Rosalina's eyes. Rosalina ran out of her room and down the stairs, with Kristina following behind her.

_If you twist my fragile heart,_

_And it breaks into pieces in the dark,_

_If you leave a dangerous mess,_

_I won't love you any less._

_I won't love you any less._

As Rosalina ran out of her front door, she took a seat on her front steps just to soak it all in. No matter what happened between her and Nat, it could never be that bad.

_If I try to hold your hand,_

_If I try to make you bend,_

_If you start calling' me obsessed,_

_I won't love you any less._

_I won't love you any less._

Nat walked towards her, taking his guitar off and setting it aside. He grabbed her hands in his and continued to sing to her.

_When I'm old and grey,_

_I've got no wings but you've flown away,_

_You've put me at quite a test,_

_But I won't love you any less._

_No, I won't love you any less._

_I won't love you any less._

"No matter what happens between us, I will never love you any less than I do at this very moment. I promise I will never push you into doing anything you don't want to do anymore. I respect you more than anyone and I hate when we fight because it's like a part of me is missing. I…" Nat was interrupted by Rosalina pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you Nat Wolff." Rosalina smiled.

"You didn't even let me finish my speech babe, it was a good one." Nat complained but Rosalina shut him up with another kiss.

"I'd kind of rather kiss you, is that okay boyfriend?" Rosalina grinned.

"Oh more than okay," Nat smirked, giving her another kiss.

"Hey dude, we're gonna take off." Thomas said to Nat, interrupting his and Rosalina's kiss. "Gotta get the girls home."

"Oh hey, no problem. Thanks for the help boys." Nat smiled, shaking hands with the boys. "Oh, you ladies as well. Good luck on the show tomorrow, we'll all be there to cheer you on."

"It was a pleasure Nat," Ellie smiled. "We'll leave you two to finish your making up."

"Oh we've got a week's worth of fighting to make up for." Rosalina smiled as the boys and State of Grace started to walk away. "Where were we?"

"I think right about…here." Nat kissed Rosalina hard, leading her towards her front door.

"What? We don't even get a thank you, Wolff?" Luke yelled from his truck as him and Kristina finished packing the equipment into it. Nat and Rosalina broke apart from their kiss, startled.

"Yeah, guess the sleepover is cancelled now, huh R?" Kristina laughed as they approached the happy couple.

"Thanks for being a good best friend Kris," Rosalina said, giving her best friend a hug as Nat and Luke shook hands.

"You'd do the same thing for me," Kristina smiled. "Have fun with your boy; don't let him have too much fun though."

"Haha very funny," Rosalina laughed. "But I think I'm finally ready, so here's your warning."

"Ahh well good luck and be careful." Kristina whispered. "See you in the morning."

"Good night," Rosalina said as Luke and Kristina headed towards his car and Nat and Rosalina headed into her house.

"Well, happy Valentine's Day baby." Luke told his girlfriend as they got into his truck. He reached over and put his hand on her leg. "I'm glad I have you in my life."

"I love you Lukey." Kristina smiled, grabbing his hand. "Now take me to Taco Bell, your girl wants a beefy 5 layer."

Meanwhile…

"Wow if this is what I get after a huge romantic gesture, I think I'll do it more often." Nat grinned as him and Rosalina were making out on her bed. "Maybe I should make you mad more often."

"Nat, I'm ready." Rosalina told her boyfriend as they lay in bed.

"Ready for bed?" Nat asked, starting to get up. "I'll head home then…."

"No babe, I'm ready." Rosalina said, pulling him back down on top of her. "I want you, Nat Wolff."

"Are you sure? I won't think any less of you if you want to wait. Like I said, or sang I guess, I won't love you any less if you're not ready. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you so whenever you want it to happen, it'll happen." Nat told her, kissing her forehead.

"Nat, I'm telling you I'm ready." Rosalina told him. "So you better hurry up before I change my mind."

"Yes mam," Nat smiled, yanking his shirt off over his head and kissing Rosalina hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Good morning beautiful," David said as he, Thomas, and Qaasim entered State of Grace's dressing room the next morning, each bearing flowers for their girlfriend. The girls smiled and squealed, each kissing their boys.

"Happy Valentine's Day ladies!" Qaasim exclaimed as the boys sat down on the couch to watch their girls get ready for the show.

"You girls excited for your television debut?" Thomas asked them.

"Oh hell yeah!" The girls exclaimed in sync, something they did a lot as sisters.

"We're more excited for our Valentine's plans afterward though." Kylie said.

"Yeah our valentine dates are pretty cool." Emily smirked.

"And even better, they have no idea what's in store for the night." Ellie smiled.

"And it's slowly killing us inside…" Thomas muttered.

"Hello ladies, ready to make me proud?" Cooper announced, entering the dressing room. The girls smiled and nodded. "Great, so here's how the shows gonna go. We'll open with Alex and Leslie introducing their video for Thump Thump Thump. Then they will introduce you guys and you'll come out and go right at the questions for the boys. Once the question and answers are done, you'll announce that you have made your choices and we'll go to commercial. After commercial, the band will play Thump and we'll head back to you guys for your decisions. Then, we'll all head out as the credits roll! I'm gonna head and see if Alex and Leslie are here."

"Hey there Mr. Wolff, ready to debut a kick ass music video?" Leslie asked, sneaking up behind Alex as he roamed around backstage. He looked handsome as ever in a purple polo and jeans with flowers in hand. "Awh you shouldn't have gotten me flowers!"

"Ha ha very funny, I'm hoping Juanita will show up." Alex laughed. "I haven't heard from her since yesterday, wondering if something's up."

"I'm sure everything is fine, she'll show up." Leslie assured. "It's a big day for you after all; your girlfriend wouldn't miss it."

"I hope so," Alex sighed. "Hey Coop, how'd it go last night?"

"We did the best we could, it's mostly the band performing. There's only like one scene with you and Leslie." Cooper told him. "You guys have the itinerary for the show, right?"

"We sure do," Leslie smiled.

"Great, we're rolling in about 20 minutes so don't wander too far away. I need to go make sure the rest of the band is here and dressed." Cooper said, rushing away and down the hall towards the band's dressing rooms. He knocked on the door of the girls' room and Rosalina opened a second later.

"Hey big man, ready for your big show?" Rosalina smiled as Cooper walked in the room. Kristina was sitting in front of the mirror, touching up her makeup. The two were wearing matching purple dresses to go with the theme of the show.

"If by ready, you mean ready to throw up, then yep!" Cooper said nervously.

"Oh come on Coop, it'll all go perfectly. The show will be great, then you get to spend Valentine's night with your girl after her company put on a successful show and then your second band is dropping an album tomorrow which is gonna sell like crazy." Kristina told him, putting her hand on his back. "And it could happen to no one better."

"Well thanks girls, I should probably get going. Are your boys here?" Cooper asked as he opened the door.

"Luke is on his way, with coffee for the gang." Kristina smiled.

"And Nat, well it was a late night for us, with the Valentine's surprise and what not, he's napping in his room." Rosalina smiled. "Go give him a wake up kiss for me."

"As great as that sounds, I'll have to pass and go with the banging on his door." Cooper laughed. "See you girls later."

"So, late night, eh?" Kristina smirked as Cooper shut the door behind him. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Maybe," Rosalina winked, following with a huge grin and her face turning red.

"Oh my god, it does!" Kristina exclaimed. "Ahh was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Everything and more," Rosalina smiled. "It just proved to me even more that I'm head over heels in love with him."

"Well I'm happy for you girlie, glad you got your perfect Valentine's Day after all," Kristina told her.

"And what about yours, huh?" Rosalina asked, nudging Kristina's side. "Is tonight the night?"

"I hope so," Kristina said. "I'm kind of nervous, I just feel like we've been talking about it for so long that he has such high expectations, you know? And I don't want to not live up to those expectations."

"Kristina, there is no way in hell you aren't going to live up to that boy's expectations. He loves you so damn much and nothing is going to change the way he feels about you." Rosalina told her, putting her arm around her best friend. "And I expect full details in the morning."

"Of course, but not until I get some details out of you." Kristina said. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Luke asked, emerging into the dressing room with a cup carrier full of coffee.

"Not our coffee," Rosalina covered quickly, snatching her drink out of Luke's hand and grabbing Nat's drink as well. "I'll go deliver the sleepy boy his coffee, see you guys in a little bit."

"Bye R," Kristina smiled as Rosalina headed out of the dressing room. The door was barely shut when Luke put down the rest of their drinks and pulled Kristina close to him.

"Good morning beautiful," Luke whispered, kissing Kristina hard. "I cannot wait for tonight."

"Sneak preview?" Kristina suggested, leading her eyes towards the couch.

"Lock the door," Luke said insistently, pulling her down on top of him just moments after.

Meanwhile…

"Good morning sleepy boy," Rosalina kissed Nat, causing him to wake up slowly and rub his eyes. "Someone must have rocked your world last night or something."

"She was alright," Nat smirked, taking the coffee Rosalina was handing him as she sat down on his lap.

"Just alright?" Rosalina asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, more like the greatest night of my life with the girl of my dreams." Nat smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Sounds more like it," Rosalina grinned, hugging close to him and taking all of him in one breath.

"The girl of my dreams was right next to me, she was sitting on my lap." Nat sang, hugging Rosalina close. "Wow those lyrics are spot on right about now, huh? Must have been a smart guy who wrote them."

"Don't flatter yourself too much," Rosalina told him, kissing his forehead. "More like boy genius."

"Man genius, as of last night." Nat smirked, making Rosalina laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the support, I have a few more chapters in this one, most of which will probably be longer ones! And I hope to start the last story of the series right after this one is finished! Review please(:

**Chapter 12:**

"You're live in three…two…one." Patty said as Alex and Leslie were getting ready to start the show. Juanita was still nowhere to be found and Alex's mind was wandering like crazy. But it was show time now and he needed to get his celebrity face on.

"Happy Valentine's Day America!" Leslie exclaimed with more excitement than Alex had seen from her in the past week. "I'm Leslie McCarter from Nickelodeon's new show, Only Girl (in my brothers' world.)"

"And I'm Alex Wolff, drummer of the Naked Brothers Band." Alex said. "Welcome to the Valentine's Dream Date special."

"Now we all know everyone's looking for that someone special in their life and our three contestants are no different. Today we have three boys and three girls who are no stranger to the spotlight." Leslie said. "The Sparling Brothers, who play my on screen brothers, are looking for love from our three stars today."

"And those stars are none other than the opening act from our last tour, my personal favorite girl group, State of Grace." Alex said. "Now before we head straight to the interviews, here is the world premiere of our "shortened" music video for my song, "Thump Thump Thump," starring myself, Leslie, and the Naked Brothers Band produced by none other than Cooper Pillot and Patty Scoggins."

As the show switched over to the music video, Alex and Leslie headed off screen so the crew could begin to set up for State of Grace to take the stage after the short video.

"Your girl here yet?" Leslie asked as the makeup crew touched up her face.

"Nope," Alex told her, sipping on his coffee. "As long as she's here for my surprise during the performance, it's all good."

"Ooh I got another hint on the surprise; I hope it's a good one." Leslie winked as they were shuffled back on stage. They positioned themselves back in front of the camera and got ready for the go from Patty as the music video ended.

"Hope you all enjoyed the video, it was great to get to know now one of my new favorite girls, Leslie." Alex smiled, putting his arm around Leslie's shoulder. "Now to introduce the real stars of the show, none other than the world famous, State of Grace!"

State of Grace's song, "Boys like You," started to play and the girls appeared on screen, each exchanging hugs with Leslie and Alex, then taking their seats on the left side of the fake wall barrier preventing them from seeing the boys on the other side.

"And now it's my pleasure to introduce this year's contestants, my TV brothers, Jason, Caleb, and Will Sparling!" Leslie announced as the three brothers walked on stage, hugging Alex and Leslie and sitting down on the other side of the wall. The cameras then panned over to State of Grace to introduce themselves and tell the audience what they liked in a guy. Alex and Leslie headed off screen.

"I love guys who are blond, athletic, and can be serious at times. I like the not so muscular guys though." Kylie said on screen.

"Uhh that sounds nothing like me." Thomas muttered to the band as they watched from the green room set up in their lounge.

"I'm definitely attracted to guys with dark, short hair, not like those guys with shaggy hair. And I'm not a fan of the nerd look, no glasses for me." Ellie explained on screen.

"Well that's pretty much the opposite of me." David said with anger and confusion.

"Guys with long hair are definitely a turn off. And I don't like when guys are smarter than me, it's intimidating. And they've got to be tall, at least taller than me." Emily smiled as she talked on screen.

"And that perfectly describes that idiot jock Jason." Qaasim rolled his eyes.

"Hey, the girls are describing my tool bags of fake brothers like to the tee." Leslie said as her and Alex entered the green room.

"How so?" The three boys all asked curiously, anxious to believe this was all just a set up

"Well, Will is blond, scrawny but a runner and he's planning on going to school to get his degree in communications. And Caleb has that dark and handsome look and he just got contacts a few weeks ago. Jason's kind of an airhead, I mean he's got that short, blond hair to back it up and he's the tallest of them all, always towers over me." Leslie explained. "I hate to break it to you, but your girls just described their perfect boyfriends, and they're closer to them than you are right now."

"I'm sure they don't mean all that guys," Luke assured them.

"Yeah, the girls are probably just following a script to make the show look like a success." Nat told them. "Don't stress about it, the girls care about you."

"Alright guys, you're on in 5." Cooper said about 20 minutes later. "Head down to the set and get ready for the performance."

"Hey, are you coming to watch us?" Alex asked Leslie as the band started to file out of the green room. Leslie was the only one who didn't get up. "I could use some female support with my girl not being here. It'd be nice to have my new friend there."

"Well if you need a girl to paw all over you, I'd die to be that girl." Leslie joked, following Alex out to the stage. They joined the rest of the band as they were about to go on stage. Leslie gave Alex a quick hug. "Good luck, break a leg, or whatever you're supposed to say to rock stars."

"That'll work," Alex laughed as he hugged her back. He looked up as they broke the hug and saw the person he had been waiting to see all day. "Juanita!"

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Juanita said sternly, glancing over at Leslie, who backed away slightly.

"Can it wait til after the performance? We're about to go on. God, I'm so glad you made it, I've missed you so much and…" Alex was talking a million words per minute until he was interrupted by Juanita.

"I was the one who ruined the music video last night, I cut the power." Juanita confessed. "I was jealous about your friendship with Leslie and my anger fueled me and I just did it, I know it was a mistake and I've felt awful about it all night. It's just I think I love you and I was scared you loved her and I know you're going to be pissed at me but I just feel like an idiot now."

"What?" Alex asked with confusion. Juanita was talking so fast and giving him so much information to process. But before he could ask any more questions, Cooper was grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the stage. The band took their positions with their instruments and Alex took a seat at the stool in front with his guitar, still confused about what had just happened.

"And now, here is our favorite band in the whole world, the Naked Brothers Band!" The State of Grace girls said in unison.

_You're obviously the star of the class_

_You make all the good times last_

_You make all the bad hours pass_

_And girl you make me laugh_

_Your voice is raspy yeah-oh_

_You're always happy yeah-oh_

_And when the girl finally sees_

_The guy is on his knees_

_And he's begging please_

_Thump thump thump goes my heart again_

_Thump thump thump goes my heart again_

_No she's not just a normal friend_

_'Cause thump thump thump goes my heart again_

_Goes my heart again_

_When the skies are grey_

_You make them blue_

_And I know that other guy likes you too_

_But I promise that'll be through_

_Because I was meant to be with you_

_Your voice is raspy yeah-oh_

_You're always happy yeah-oh_

_And when the girl finally sees_

_The guy is on his knees_

_And he's begging please_

_Thump thump thump goes my heart again_

_Thump thump thump goes my heart again_

_No she's not just a normal friend_

_'Cause thump thump thump goes my heart again_

_Goes my heart again_

_Head over heels_

_No I can't express the way I feel_

_Head over heels_

_No I can't express the way I feel_

_Thump thump thump goes my heart again_

"I just want to say thanks to everyone who was a part of making the video for this video, even though it was cut short. And also want to give a shout out to the girl who inspired this song, Juanita Mendez. I love you too babe." Alex smiled at the camera, causing the band to awh.


	13. Chapter 13

There's probably only like one more chapter after this one, possibly two if i split them up! Hope you're enjoying the longer chapters!

**Chapter 13:**

"Alex, do you really mean it?" Juanita asked as Alex and the band rushed off stage. The show was just about to end, with the Stage of Grace girls choosing the boy they were set up to pick. "Even after all that horrible stuff I did to ruin the video?"

"Of course I love you, I always have," Alex smiled, kissing her. "And the jealousy thing is kind of hot."

"Oh shut up!" Juanita laughed, playfully pushing him as Alex wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

"Oh hey, there's someone I want you to me." Alex said as he saw Leslie, waving her toward them. "Juanita, this is my new FRIEND, just friend, Leslie. And Leslie, this is the girl I've been telling you about."

"It's nice to finally put a face to all the amazing things Alex has been saying about you the past couple of days." Leslie smiled, shaking Juanita's hand. "He's a lucky guy to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one here," Juanita smiled up at Alex, who kissed her forehead. "Now let's go to the indoor park, I bet I can skate a better round than you."

"My girlfriend is the best ladies and gentlemen!" Alex announced to everyone around him, making Juanita laugh.

Later that night…

"Alright, can we know where you girls are dragging us or what?" Qaasim asked as he, David, and Thomas were being escorted with blindfolds down a New York City sidewalk by the State of Grace girls.

"Calm down baby, we're almost there." Emily told him.

"You know, we could be pretty mad at you girls right now." David told them as Ellie moved him out of the way of a fire hydrant.

"Oh yeah? And why is that Dave?" Ellie asked him.

"Well maybe because you were asked to describe your perfect guy on national TV today and none of you described us!" Thomas blurted out.

"You really think we were serious about all that?" Kylie asked. "The production company asked us to do it, we fought Cooper on it but he told us he had to listen to Patty's boss or we would lose a ton of publicity. My dream guy is not blond, he's got short brown hair that he sometimes puts too much gel in but it's okay because I like to play with it. And he's not a scrawny little runner, he actually hates running and would much rather bench press me for reps. And I could never like a guy who was serious all the time, my guy has to be silly 24/7."

"And my dream man has the softest shaggy blond hair around and I love the way it covers his eyes. And those eyes, they look so much better when he's wearing those nerdy glasses. I love a guy who isn't dark and handsome but is blond and adorable." Ellie smiled, glancing over at David.

"My perfect guy has these long dreadlocks that he'll always let me play with and braid, even though he hates it. And he's not super tall either, but tall enough to put his arm around me and be proud of me. And there's no way I could ever date an airhead, my man's got to be the smarter one of us." Emily said as the girls opened the doors to their surprise date location. They pulled the blindfolds off the boys to reveal where they were. They stood in a laser tag arena that was pitch black except for the black light graffiti all over the walls. Straight in front of them, the wall said, "We love you! Love, the Grace girls."

"It's just like our first official date," Thomas smiled, taking Kylie into his arms and kissing her hard. "I love you too."

"You really think I'm adorable?" David asked as he hugged Ellie from behind. She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

"I knew you could never date someone who is as stupid as that tool," Qaasim grinned, grabbing Emily's waist. "I love you too."

Meanwhile…

"Cooper, we have so much to do back at the studio. We need to clean up so the crew has time to prepare for the release party tomorrow night." Patty complained as Cooper was leading her into a fancy restaurant.

"Honey, you just need to relax." Cooper assured her. "I've hired a tear down and set up crew to take of everything overnight. Now can we enjoy our Valentine's Day or do you need to worry about anything else?"

"You are the greatest," Patty smiled as they sat down across from each other at their table. "No worrying, I promise."

"Good," Cooper said, glancing down at Patty's phone, which started to vibrate on the table.

"Just one more call, it'll be quick, I promise!" Patty assured, getting up quickly from the table. She kissed a laughing Cooper and headed to a quiet area to take her call.

Meanwhile…

"Nat, you know I love you and all, but you just got your license like a month ago. Are you sure Luke was okay with you taking his truck?" Rosalina asked as Nat was driving them to a surprise location.

"Yes he was okay with it, me and Luke are bros." Nat laughed.

"Well I'm glad you decided to spend your Valentine's Day with me and not your bromance." Rosalina teased, putting her hand on Nat's leg. "Now, tell me where we're going."

"Would you chill out?" Nat told her. "It's a surprise!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere in the middle of winter, what could we possibly be doing?" Rosalina asked.

"At least it's not freezing cold and snowing like normally at this time of year." Nat pointed out. It was an abnormally warm Valentine's Day for New York. "Which is perfect for what we're going to be doing."

"Nat, this is just some random field." Rosalina said as they pulled onto the grass of a wide open field.

"Nah, not so random." Nat smiled as he turned around a tree and parked the truck. "Come with me."

"You are so weird." Rosalina muttered as Nat opened the door for her and led her to the back of Luke's pickup truck. The back was filled with pillows and blankets, with all of Rosalina's favorite food. A projector screen was set up in-between two tree trunks and Nat put a projector on top of the truck. "Oh my god, Nat!"

"You like it?" Nat asked, helping her into the bed of the truck. "I set it up before I headed to the show this morning."

"It's perfect," Rosalina grinned as her and Nat climbed under the covers.

"Anything for you," Nat told her as he pushed play on the projector. "Nicholas Sparks marathon, every sappy movie I could think of."

"Oh you know me so well," Rosalina teased, reaching up and kissing Nat.

Meanwhile…

"I've got to say Lucas Davis; I did not think you could cook anything above the level of pizza bagels in the microwave." Kristina confessed as she and Luke were cleaning up his kitchen after he made Valentine's dinner for Kristina. "But you blew me away tonight."

"I'm just full of surprises baby," Luke winked. "You always never give me a chance to show you. All you ever want to eat is Taco Bell or the diner."

"Hey, don't complain that I'm easy to please!" Kristina laughed, touching his nose and getting dish soap foam on it.

"Oh now it's on!" Lucas exclaimed, picking up Kristina and throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her upstairs and swung the door to his bedroom open.

"Luke, this is the cleanest your room has ever been. And you made your bed? The candles and flowers are so pretty." Kristina gushed, picking up a bouquet of roses that Luke had on the bed.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect, for the perfect night, with the perfect girl." Luke told her, moving the hair out of her face.

"Luke…you're so sweet." Kristina told him, putting her hand on his face. "And I love you for that…"

"But what?" Luke asked. "I can tell when something's up with you babe."

"I just…I'm just afraid I'm not going to live up to these expectations you have for tonight." Kristina confessed. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "What if it's not what you thought it would be?"

"Come here Kris," Luke said, pulling Kristina into his lap and stroking her hair. "I have no expectations because just kissing you blows any expectations out of the water. I'm gonna love you no matter what baby, and if you're scared or want to wait for this, I have no problems. When it happens, it will be better than I can even imagine because it's with a girl I love and not some random girl who doesn't even remember my name."

"Are you sure? You're not going to hate me if I want to wait a little bit longer?" Kristina asked, looking up at him. Luke smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I'd wait forever to be with you," Luke told her as he kissed her forehead. Kristina wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I lied, there's still ONE more chapter after this! Unless I change my mind again haha. Thanks for all the support and I hope you like it!

**Chapter 14:**

"Kris, we better hurry." Rosalina told Kristina the next afternoon as the best friends were preparing for State of Grace's album release party that night. "The boys will be here soon and you know how Nat gets when we're not ready on time."

"I'm almost ready," Kristina said as she touched up her makeup in the bathroom mirror. Rosalina was slipping into her dress. "Come sit, I'll finish your hair."

"Thanks girl," Rosalina said as she sat down on a stool in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "So, I gotta thank Luke for lending Nat the truck last night. We had so much fun. Did you guys have a good night…oh my god, did it happen?"

"Actually, I didn't go through with it." Kristina confessed, causing Rosalina to look at her through the mirror.

"What do you mean? You seemed so excited about it. What happened?" Rosalina hammered her with questions. "Did you guys get in a fight? Did he pressure you? Because if he did, I swear I will kick his ass."

"Chill R, I just had a little freak out when I saw that Luke cleaned his room and made it all romantic. I just hit me that he really loves me and what's the use of rushing it, you know?" Kristina told her. "I know that he loves me so when it happens, it'll happen, it shouldn't have to be some big planned out occasion."

"Well I'm proud of you girlie; glad you're standing up for what you want." Rosalina smiled as Kristina curled one last piece of hair. "Believe me; it'll be so much better when you know you're ready."

"I know it will." Kristina said as the front door opened downstairs. "Must be the boys."

"Excuse me; we're looking for our dates to this party." Nat said, knocking on the open door.

"You girls could not be them because you are way too beautiful for some average Joes like us." Luke smiled as Kristina greeted him with a kiss.

"Oh shut up, you two will be the most handsome men in the whole place." Rosalina beamed up at Nat, who kissed her forehead.

"We should get going; Cooper will kill us if we're late." Kristina said, grabbing her purse and the four of them headed to the party.

Later that night…

"Hey troublemakers," Rosalina called to Thomas, David, and Qaasim as they walked into the party. She waved them over to their table. "Where are the ladies of the evening?"

"Oh you know, backstage getting ready for their big debut." Thomas said as they hugged Kristina and Rosalina and sat down. "Where are your boys at?"

"Getting us drinks," Kristina smiled. "Such gentlemen they are."

"Look who we found at skating around backstage." Nat said as he and Luke walked to the table, delivering the girls their drinks. Alex and Juanita followed behind them, giggling hand in hand.

"Wow Juanita, you clean up pretty good." Qaasim smiled as they all hugged and greeted the rest of the gang.

"Hey, back off my girl, punk." Alex teased, giving Qaasim a hug.

"Wow the gang's all back together; it's been a few weeks since I've seen everyone this happy and together." Cooper smiled as he and Patty took the last two seats at the table.

"Cooper, the place looks amazing!" Luke exclaimed as the gang finished their last round of hello hugs. "How in the world did you two pull this off by yourselves?"

"Well, we actually had the day off last night. Cooper surprised me and hired a company to finish all this so we could have a romantic night together." Patty smiled. "But then neither of us could handle not doing any work and after a night's worth of brainstorming, we came up with a music video concept."

"Oh sweet, the girls will be so pumped." David said.

"Actually, it's for you guys." Cooper confessed. "For Thump Thump Thump."

"No way Coop! We can't afford a music video on our own without Wing's help and funding." Alex told him. "I'm happy you want to do it but we can't afford that in the budget."

"Actually, we can." Patty smiled. "The video is of you guys, of all of us. Tonight, there will be a few cameramen floating around the party, capturing you guys on film."

"Thump Thump Thump is a song about love and I couldn't think of a better group of people in love to film for this video. So tonight, is all about you guys." Cooper smiled. "You cool with the idea, Al?"

"Heck yeah, now my girl gets to be in the video after all!" Alex exclaimed, putting his arm around Juanita. "Great idea guys, as long as you two are included too."

"Then, I'll have to avoid the cameras as much as possible." Patty winked. "We better get on stage; it's about time to introduce the girls."

"Alright, see you guys later." Cooper waved as he and Patty walked towards the stage hand in hand. A minute later, they stepped on stage with microphones. "Hey everyone, I just want to say a few thank you's before we get started. I'm Cooper Pillot, manager of State of Grace, and this is my girlfriend and partner, Patty Scoggins. I want to say thank you to our record company for helping us produce this amazing album. I want to thank our music video director, Wing, for helping to make a killer first music video for the first single off the album. Of course, a big thank you to everyone who has supported State of Grace, from YouTube to opening on a headlining tour, you guys are awesome. And to the Naked Brothers Band, for being so understanding as I took on another client other than them and for being so warm and welcome in letting them into our tight knit group. And without further ado, here are three of my favorite girls, besides Patty of course; Ellie, Emily, and Kylie Grace, otherwise known as State of Grace!"

"Hello New York!" The girls all said in unison after hugging Patty and Cooper.

"Wow I can't believe how far we've come. It seems like just yesterday we were filming videos of ourselves singing in our bathroom." Emily laughed.

"And then, out of nowhere, we get invited to open for one of the most famous bands in the world, the Naked Brothers Band, which was a dream come true." Kylie said, pointing at the band's table. "Give it up for them!"

"Now here we are, on the eve of our debut album's release. We have so many people to thank for this amazing success." Ellie said. "First, to our amazing and supportive parents back home, we couldn't have done this without them backing us up 100% and allowing us to follow our dream."

"And to Cooper and the Naked Brothers Band for believing in us and allowing us to open up for their tour every night. We are so lucky to have such great friends like you guys and so blessed to be a part of the NBB family." Emily smiled.

"Finally, last but not least, to the boys who have taught us what true love really is, those knuckleheads who hated our guts last summer but then fell for us. Thomas, David, and Qaasim from the Naked Brothers Band. We love you boys, even if you started out hating us." Kylie grinned over at the boys, who all blush and smiled back. "Thank you all for coming and I hope you have a good time, we'll be performing in a bit!"

"Well well, look at the bad asses blushing about their girlfriends." Rosalina teased.

"So, tell me boys, how is it being in love?" Kristina asked, playing along with Rosalina.

"Bad ass," The boys all smiled as the girls sat down on their laps.


	15. Chapter 15

okay, I lied again! There will be one more chapter after this one! I guess I don't want this one to end. But it's okay because I'll be working on the last story as soon as this one is over so stay tuned!

**Chapter 15**

"Thank you all so much, the album drops in about 30 minutes!" Cooper said as the crowd was roaring. State of Grace had just finished their set list and was hopping off stage towards their waiting boyfriends backstage.

"Nice show rock stars," Thomas said, pulling Kylie into a kiss.

"Only 30 more minutes till the big moment," David said as he wrapped his arm around Ellie's waist. "Getting nervous yet?"

"Not at all," the girls all smiled.

"Man, I'm still not used to that whole answering at the same time thing." Qaasim laughed as Emily wrapped her arms around his torso. One of the cameramen started to move closer to them.

"Uhh what the hell is that guy doing?" Kylie asked confused.

"Oh no big deal or anything but you're all starring in the newest Naked Brothers Band music video." Thomas told her, earning him a weird look from the three sisters. "Okay, we're all in it. They're filming all of the gang and putting it together with our performance from the other day to make a video for Thump Thump Thump."

"They're kind of freaking me out," Emily muttered through her smile.

"Let's sneak out for a little bit, get your mind off of everything and have some fun before the stress hits you." Qaasim suggested. The girls all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Supertastic 6 time on the roof!" David exclaimed, scooping Ellie up bridal style. She threw her hand back laughing as he led them out the door. Thomas followed by throwing Kylie playfully over his shoulder and Emily jumped on Qaasim's back.

Meanwhile…

"Hey mister, you're looking handsome today." A girl said, coming up behind Alex as he and Juanita were sitting at the table. The mystery girl put her hands over his eyes.

"Leslie! I'm glad you could make it." Alex smiled, turning around and hugging his costar. "You remember my girlfriend, right? Juanita, this is Leslie."

"Nice to see you again. Sorry about the whole music video mess, I've never been that jealous before so I have no idea what came over me." Juanita told Leslie.

"No, don't worry about it. Honestly, if I had a boyfriend like Alex, I think I'd be jealous if any girl talked to him." Leslie told her. Thump Thump Thump started to play and people headed to the dance floor to dance. "Oh it's our almost music video song."

"Hey, you wanna dance? For old time's sake?" Alex asked Leslie, who looked over at Juanita for approval.

"Go for it," Juanita smiled. "As long as I get the rest of the dances."

"Of course babe," Alex said, kissing Juanita and heading to the dance floor with Leslie.

Meanwhile…

"You know, I wasn't trying to make you stay home that one night at UCLA. I just wanted you to know how much I loved you and I guess I was being a teenage boy with emotions and hormones." Nat whispered to Rosalina as the two of them were slow dancing together.

"Babe, I thought we were past that." Rosalina looked up at him.

"I know we are but I just want to make sure you know, and that you don't let it affect your decision on school." Nat told her. "I want you to do what you want."

"I will, but I've still got a couple months until I need to make the final decision." Rosalina said. "This means lots of time for pro and con lists on every school."

"Man, you are such a nerd." Nat laughed. "But I love you for it."

"I love you too," Rosalina reached up and kissed him.

"Break it up, PDA is gross." Kristina winked as she and Luke started dancing next to the couple.

"Oh like you should be talking, you two were obviously just making out in the dressing room." Rosalina told them, referencing Kristina's slightly messy hair and the lipstick stain on Luke's face. "Pinkberry sherbet is a nice shade on you Luke."

"Shit, I thought I got it all off," Luke said as Kristina wiped the rest off his face.

"Oh don't act like you two don't do it too," Kristina said. "Like Valentine's night, all night long?"

"Kris!" Rosalina exclaimed, making Nat laugh and blush at the same time.

"Nice man!" Luke touched knuckles with Nat as Kristina smacked her boyfriend's chest.

"Lucas, you sound like a little boy, stop!" Kristina told him.

"What? Are you gonna put me in timeout or something?" Luke asked. "Because I'd actually love that."

"Would you stop and just dance with me and be romantic? These cameras are gonna make us look like little kids." Kristina told him, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well we are little kids, at heart at least." Luke said. "But fine, I will be on my best behavior just to make you happy, beautiful."

"Thanks baby," Kristina pulled him close to her by his tie and kissed him hard.

Meanwhile…

"How did I know I'd find you in here?" Patty said as she entered Cooper's office, where he was busy typing on his computer. "You know this is supposed to be a party, right? No work is that important to do right now."

"Well I just got the news that the tour has been approved, State of Grace is going on tour this summer!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Well, that's great!" Patty grinned. "Now come with me, I want you to see something."

"But I need to start booking venues!" Cooper told her.

"No, you need to see this," Patty said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from his desk. She dragged him back out to the party, where most of the guests were slow dancing with their special someone. "I just want you to see that you're responsible for all of this."

"Oh come on, this is not all my doing, I've had a lot of help with the party." Cooper told her.

"No, not that." Patty said, pointing at the Stage of Grace girls, who had just started to dance with Thomas, David, and Qaasim. The boys were playfully spinning the girls around and being silly. "You made those three girls famous, and all for the right reasons. And you found the best girls that those three boys could ever ask for. None of us ever thought they'd fall in love, especially with those girls, but you somehow knew it would happen."

"I can't make people fall in love Patty," Cooper said.

"But you can," Patty argued, pointing at Luke and Kristina, who were kissing near the middle of the dance floor. "You knew Luke would be perfect for Kris and that's why you hired him to help out. And you can deny it all you want but I know it's true. You made Kris the happiest girl I've ever seen when you brought Luke to her."

"I have no control over making people happy," Cooper pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Patty asked, pointing at Alex and Juanita, who were dancing and stumbling over each other's feet with laughter. They then started to dance fast and crazy, even though it was against the beat of the song. "You've tried your hardest to always put everyone's happiness first, and even though it's been hard, you've been successful in the end. You looked out for Alex and even though Juanita couldn't be in the video and it was a disaster, you still found a way to make it up to him and for him to have his girl in the video. You're a good friend, Cooper."

"These guys are way better friends than I am," Cooper said.

"Now I know you're crazy," Patty laughed, pointing at Nat and Rosalina. They were whispering to each other and smiling. "I'm pretty sure you're the number one Natalina shipper in the entire world. You would do anything in the world to make sure those two were happy and together and I know that because I've seen it. I know you put on this all business front but I know deep down, you believe in true love, and I know that because I'm in love with you."

"You're what?" Cooper asked.

"I love you, you idiot." Patty laughed, pulling Cooper into a kiss.

"She loves me!" Cooper yelled with excitement, pumping his fist in the air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"How is it we're the first ones here?" Alex asked Juanita the next night. The gang was gathering at the studio for family dinner and the young couple walked into an empty studio.

"Well this is definitely a first," Juanita laughed, hopping on her skateboard and starting to skate circles around Alex.

"Luke, I will kill you if you drop the food." Rosalina said to Luke as they were walking in the door with Nat and Kristina. Luke was balancing boxes of Chinese food on top of three pizza boxes. He started to run and mess with her, almost spilling all the food before putting it down on the table.

"Well, look at that! Not one piece spilled." Luke bragged.

"Oh shut up," Rosalina said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What's up little bro?" Nat said, giving his brother a quick hug. "I've barely seen you all weekend, where have you been?"

"I've been home dude; you and Rosalina wouldn't know because you've barely left your room." Alex called them out, making Luke, Kristina, and Juanita burst out in laughter.

"Haha he got you, you little lovebirds." Kristina teased as she put out all of the drink options in the fridge on the table.

"Speaking of love birds," Rosalina said, pointing at Cooper and Patty as they walked out from Cooper's office. The two were hand in hand, laughing and showing affection. "Damn the love bug hit them hard."

"Hey, stop talking about us, you losers!" Cooper called to them as they approached the table. "You should be talking about Tom, Dave, and Q."

"Yeah that is true, where are they anyway?" Luke asked as they all took their seats.

"Supertastic 6 is in the house!" The six exclaimed as they entered the studio.

"It's about time; this dinner is in honor of you girls, isn't it?" Patty smiled as the rest of the gang sat down at the table and everyone started to dig into their meal.

"So Coop, how'd it do?" Emily asked nervously, referring to their new album. Her sisters looked over at him as well.

"Number one on the charts!" Cooper grinned, causing the whole gang to cheer and celebrate.

"So what does that mean for the future?" Ellie asked him. "Like what comes next?"

"How does a summer tour across the country sound?" Cooper asked excitedly.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the summer!" Kylie shrieked, looking over at Thomas, who smiled at her.

"A toast," Nat proposed. "To State of Grace and their bright future. And to all the crazy things that have happened these past couple of weeks, the good and the bad."

"To State of Grace!" Everyone cheered as the clinked their cups together in the center of the table.

"Man, this has been a crazy winter." David said, looking around at her best friends. "So much has happened."

"And there's still so much that's going to happen," Alex said. "Like the Thump Thump Thump video getting released."

"And the girls going on tour," Qaasim said, looking a little uneasy about it but putting on a brave face.

"And prom is just in a few short months," Luke pointed out, smiling at Kristina.

"And one of our very own will be graduating from this little school and moving on to bigger and better things," Kristina said, glancing over at her best friend and grabbing her hand.

"No talking about the future!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Focus on today, this moment. How we're all here together and in love and right now, nothing seems impossible. After a winter full of lust and love, I fell even more in love with the best group of people ever."

"I love you dorks," Cooper laughed as he looked around the table at all his friends. "And I can't wait for the future."

Wow! I can't believe I finally finished this story. It took me about 4 months and the longest writer's block ever but I did it! I hope you all liked it and I am just about to start the very last story called Spring Forward. So look at for it to be up very soon (: thank you all for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
